La hormiga y el soldado
by Gringel M. Lah
Summary: Eren Jaegar es un vagabundo de Shiganshina. Levi Rivaille un alto cargo de la milicia con una misión en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

01: El ladrón de triste condición.

—Esa fue una muy mala decisión— escupió mientras golpeaba sin descanso el saco de boxeo tirado en el suelo frente a él. Estaba desnutrido; era delgado, tenía el rostro hambriento y el cabello oscuro y graso. Sus ojos lloraban odio, no dolor, como un mal observador podría interpretar. No era un cobarde, sino un pobre sin hogar ni dinero, sin comida ni trabajo.

—Ey, es suficiente— dijo el acompañante de su torturador, un hombre alto, rubio y de buen ver que lucía preocupado. ¿Estaba preocupado por él, quizás? Él, que había tratado de robarle la bolsa a la persona equibocada al escuchar el dulce tintineo de las monedas.

—Tsch.

El saco de boxeo quedó en el suelo, inerte, y escupió sangre. Se retorció sobre sí mismo y serró los dientes. Confundía el dolor de los golpes con el hambre terrible que lo azotaba, y era peor. Pero no iba a parecer débil ante ese puñado de aristócratas engreídos. Aunque estuviera tirado en el suelo como un despojo, él creía tener dignidad. Y, poco a poco, trató de levantarse.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que ibas a robar, ¿verdad?— preguntó el tipejo que lo había golpeado. Era arrogante, cómo todos los burgueses que había conocido, y engreído, algo que en realidad no le sorprendía demasiado. Era fuerte pese a ser bajo. Tal vez lo había subestimado.— No, por supuesto que no tienes ni idea, ¿qué va a saber una rata como tú?— concluyó. A continuación decidió hablarle, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, sobre el dinero que quiso robar. Le contó como un padre lo hace con su hijo, que justo había cometido una travesura. Le dijo que ese dinero serviría para comprar comida para gente de un pueblo lejano. No escuchó el nombre, ni tampoco el sermón aristócrata.

Al final, cuando creyó que el hombre bajo había terminado y que podría marcharse, el rubio y bien parecido se acercó a su compañero y tomó la bolsita tintineante, de dónde extrajo una moneda de plata. Miró con severidad al ladronzuelo y se la puso sin mediar palabra en la palma de su mano derecha.

—No necesito vuestras limosnas— dijo el muchacho, y le tiró la moneda a la cara, con fuerza, hiriéndole. Lo cual era un poco paradójico, porque él _necesitaba_ ese dinero más que cualquier otra cosa en aquel instante. Pero creía tener dignidad.

Y así, el saco de boxeo se marchó, descalzo como estaba, por dónde había venido, dándoles la espalda a esas detestables existencias y olvidando —o esforzándose en hacerlo— el dolor de los golpes del más bajo. Su mente, poco a poco, fue trazando un plan para poder comer algo aquel día, ocupándose de recordar qué comerciantes estaban en guerra con qué otros, y en cómo aprovechar la situación a su favor.

De lejos, como un rumor entre las conversaciones de la muchedumbre de las calles, nada sorprendidas por la escena que había acontecido momentos antes, escuchó las palabras de esas escorias arrogantes:

—No deberías ser tan amable, Erwin. Esa moneda que le has ofrecido a un ladrón le haría falta a esa gente hambrienta del sur.

—No seas tan estricto. ¿Acaso no has visto el rostro hambriento de ese muchacho? Él también pasa mucha hambre, Levi, y nadie hace nada por ayudarle.

...

Eren llegó derrotado a su refugio en los tejados de Shiganshina. Sentía un dolor cada vez más punzante en su estómago, dónde ese enano aristócrata le había golpeado. Había sido humillado de manera lamentable. No solían ocurrirle ese tipo de cosas: era listo. Pero en aquella ocasión se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y las cosas habían terminado mal.

—¿Has conseguido algo?

Bajando por la escalera de incendios de aquel hospital en decadencia, su compañero Armin dio un salto y aterrizó a su lado, en el refugio improvisado con pedazos de hierro y madera a medio podrir.

—Sí, una buena paliza. Lo siento, Armin.

—No tienes de qué disculparte— dijo él, tratando de calmarlo.— Seguramente Mikasa sí habrá conseguido algo de comer. Mira— a continuación sacó una bolsita pequeña de debajo de su chaleco raído, y sonrió con ese aire angelical que tanto le caracterizaba.— he podido conseguir vendas y pomadas del hospital. Podré tratarte las heridas de la paliza.

Eren sonrió.

—No deberíamos depender tanto de ella. Va a perder su trabajo si sus superiores se enteran.

—Está bien, Christa es muy lista. Vamos— pidió, señalando la camiseta de su compañero. Eren se la quitó y dejó entrever sus ligeros músculos, forjados a través de huidas y subidas por los tejados, así como los moratones que las botas de ese maldito enano le habían dejado.

Armin untó la pomada con cuidado. Entretanto, Eren se entretuvo observando los tejados de Shiganshina y recordando la paliza tan tremenda que ese desgraciado le había dado. Normalmente los tipos cómo él se confomaban con un par de golpes cuando podían ver que se trataba de un muchacho harapiento y hambriento. Pero ese gilipollas lo habría matado si el rubio no lo hubiera detenido. Lamentablemente para su orgullo, le debía una.

—¿Quién te ha dado paliza semejante, pringado?— dijo una voz, apareciendo por detrás de la chimenea de piedra que tenían enfrente. Ymir sonreía con malícia, como si supiera de antemano la desgracia de Eren.

—Un enano con suerte.

—¿Enano con suerte? ¡Mis cojones! Apuesto mi virginidad a que ni siquiera te fijaste en las insignias de sus uniformes.

—¿Y tú como sabes que llevaban uniforme?— intervino Armin, mientras pasaba las vendas por el tórax de su amigo. Éste permaneció en silencio, mirando con seriedad a la recién llegada.

—Por supuesto, yo ví la paliza que le dieron. Tienes suerte de seguir con vida, ¿lo sabías?

—No hace falta que me lo digas. Si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Ymir estalló en limpias carcajadas, encorvándose de la risa. Eren se levantó, furioso, y las vendas que Armin estaba colocando con mucho tiento fueron rodando hacia el suelo. Tiró de la pierna derecha de su amigo y provocó su caída, dolorosa, contra el tejado. Entonces volvió a recolocar las vendas, y Eren, que sabía a la perfección lo idiota que había sido su reacción, no dijo nada. Ymir se calmó.

—¿Tienes siquiera una idea de quiénes eran? ¿No?— A continuación esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.— Eran Erwin Smith y Levi Rivaille, de la milicia. Dos de los soldado más fuertes que existen. Dicen que Levi vale por más de cien soldados. ¿Sigues creyendo que le hubieras dado _tú_ a _él_ la paliza de su vida?

—Tal vez...

Ymir contuvo una nueva carcajada, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el tejado. El pequeño refugio improvisado era una mierda, todos lo sabían, pero había sido construido con prisas y con lo que encontraron. Consistía en un pequeño cuadrado del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio, con paredes de madera a medio podrir y el tejado de plástico duro, sujeto con unas piedras para que no saliera volando a la primera ráfaga de viento. Había vigas de metal, no demasiado voluminosas, que sujetaban las paredes con la chimenea, que hacía de columna resistente.

En silencio, Armin terminó de atar las vendas. Segundos después, llegó Mikasa con dos bolsas de tela desgastada con comida en su interior.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?— le preguntó a Eren, en cuanto vio las vendas.

—Levi Rivaille le ha dado la paliza de su vida— contestó Ymir, tomando una deliciosa manzana de la bolsa que Mikasa había dejado en el suelo, a su lado.— Dice que si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones habría podido darle a él una paliza también. ¡Ja!

—Y tú apostaste tu virginidad por ello— contraatacó Eren.— Creo que ya pensabas que habías perdido, ¿no?

Ymir se levantó repentinamente y le dió un puñetazo bien dado en la mejilla izquierda. Todos contuvieron su silencio.

—Aposté a que no te fijaste en quiénes eran, gilipollas.

Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a comerse su manzana. Cuando engulló el primer mordisco, sonrió y le lanzó otra a Eren, como símbolo de reconciliación. Él la aceptó.

—Pronto llegará el frío— comentó.— ¿Os quedareis aquí, o preferís buscar un lugar mejor?

Mikasa se sentó junto a Eren.

—Yo iré a dónde Eren vaya.

—Yo supongo que también— dijo Armin. Ymir les dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Y tú, Eren, ¿qué harás? Dos vidas dependen de ti por estúpidas.

—Quedarse cerca del hospital es lo más seguro hasta que no encontremos nada mejor para pasar el invierno. Además, la chimenea da calor.

Ymir se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Terminó pronto con su manzana y cogió otra de la bolsa. Sólo había manzanas. Pero eran suficientes para dos días, si se estiraban mucho. Un silencio extraño se hizo en el refugio podrido. Ymir iba a decir algo importante.

—Hay un rumor circulando— comenzó.— No sé si es del todo cierto, pero mejor será que os lo diga: quieren obligar a los ciudadanos pobres de lo principales núcleos externos a unirse a la milicia. El objetivo no es otro que enviarles a explorar los terrenos en guerra.

—Todos aquí odian a los soldados— dijo Armin.— Nadie va a aceptarlo.

—He dicho que quieren _obligarlos_. Olvídate de las preferencias de los ciudadanos; si los envian a los terrenos en guerra está claro que los envían a morir. No quedaría muy bonito exterminarnos así, sin más.

—Pero si los soldados ya tienen previsto ir...

—Nada, Armin; nada. No hay gente que quiera unirse a la milicia sabiendo lo que les espera en esas tierras lejanas. Porque eso se sabe, Armin: desde hace años los que van no regresan. Por eso no hay soldados rasos, y han encontrado la oportunidad en los pobres y los mendigos. ¿Te crees acaso que van a preguntarte? ¡Ja! ¡No lo van a hacer! Nos van a enviar a tierras lejanas con toda la cara para que muramos y puedan limpiar la zona.

—Eso no tiene sentido alguno— dijo Eren.— No creo que el rey nos vea como una molestia para su gobierno.

—Es por eso por lo que te considero un estúpido.

Ymir no dio tiempo a Eren para responder a ese insulto. Simplemente se giró y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, y casi como si se sintiera humillada al decirlo, les hizo una oferta.

—En las noches más frías de este invierno, puedo conseguiros un refugio en la bodega del burdel.

Dio un salto y se fue.

...

Levi tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Erwin estaba serio.

—No podemos hacer algo como esto— dijo.

El gobernante sonrió. Luego bostezó y cambió de posición en su cómoda silla. Levi empezaba a hartarse de seguir las órdenes de ese vago y perezoso, pero no le quedaba otra. Había creído, cuando era un niño, hacía ya mucho, que los de la milicia eran gente respetable, y por eso se unió a ellos. Bueno, por eso y porque era la única manera de sobrevivir en Trost.

—Yo no os he preguntado si podéis o no. Simplemente tenéis que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

Levi repiqueteó sus dedos contra la madera lujosa de la mesa.

—¿Qué pruebas tenéis de que vaya a traicionaros?— preguntó Erwin, con un respeto inaudito.

—No necesito prueba alguna. Ya lo ha hecho; se encuentra escondida desde hace meses entre la podredumbre de Shiganshina. No puedo llevar a cabo mi plan si esa rata de cloaca sigue merodeando por los conductos de la alcantarilla. ¿Entendéis la metáfora, no es cierto? Erwin, tú eres un tipo listo. Y Levi es de los más fuertes. Debéis hacerlo.

—¿Para qué necesita al soldado más listo y al más fuerte para encontrar a una simple traidora?— preguntó Levi con agudeza.

El rey cambió su expresión en su respectivo asiento y habló por primera vez:

—Vuestras vidas dependen de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

02: Ciudad de ratas y ratones.

La primera impresión que tuvo Levi Rivaille de la ciudad había sido la de una pocilga común y corriente, con gente que iba y venía, con mercaderes que vendían fruta y gente que cuchicheaba a su paso. Todo bastante normal, en la normalidad de la pobreza.

Ahora que iba vestido como uno más de esos pobres ciudadanos, las cosas se veían de otro modo. Los mercaderes no le ofrecían comprar en sus tiendas con amplias sonrisas, y la gente no cuchicheaba a su paso. Veía hasta a los mendigos por las calles pedir limosna a los ciudadanos, algo que cuando estuvo la última vez no había visto. Provablemente porque se escondieron de él. A excepción de ese enclenque desafortunado, que no supo ver la insignia de la milicia en su capa.

Ese era otro problema más, ahora que lo pensaba. Ese muchacho les había visto, y provablemente no iba a olvidar con facilidad sus rostros. O al menos no el suyo; el del tipo que lo había apalizado y, de no ser por Erwin, le habría dejado tieso allí mismo.

—Debemos encontrar un lugar en el que alojarnos— convino Erwin.

Levi lo siguió, mirando con precaución a la gente que circulaba por la calle. Nadie encajaba con la descripción dada por el rey. No iba a ser tan fácil encontrar a la desertora.

Cuando encontraron una pensión con condiciones de higiene adecuadas, se instalaron allí sin dudarlo. Su habitación disponía de dos camas individuales separadas y un cuarto de baño que, ambos coincidieron, debían usar poco por razones de salud. Traían consigo el equipaje indispensable, y el retrato de la traidora junto con su nombre, pero tenían la certeza de que era una pérdida de tiempo siquiera mantenerlo en su mente porque, con toda seguridad, se lo habría cambiado al llegar a Shiganshina, por lo que lo arrancaron para evitar confundirse en un futuro.

—Vayan con cuidado— le advirtió el posadero cuando se disponían a salir.— Hay varios grupos de pandilleros por la zona deseando comer algo ésta noche.

...

Eren despertó aquel día con el presentimiento de haber soñado algo bueno. Habían pasado varios días desde la paliza de ese enano gruñón, y sus heridas ya eran cosa del pasado. Estaba solo en el refugio, y a su izquierda la bolsa de manzanas lo tentaba a comer algo. Tomó solo una; las cinco restantes debían durar todo lo que pudieran.

Cuando terminó con su comida se fue a atender varios asuntos pendientes. El primero de ellos, colarse en el hospital para conseguir darse una ducha. Christa le dijo que por la mañana podía ayudarle, y cuando la divisó por la ventana le hizo señas para recordárselo.

La muchacha bajó y abrió la ventana para que se colara en la habitación. Le señaló, en completo silencio, el cuarto de baño, y le pidió que fuera rápido.

—Eres un ángel— agradeció él. Ella sonrió nerviosa, dejó la ventana abierta y regresó a su trabajo.

Christa era, en efecto, el ángel de la guarda de Eren y los demás. Conseguía medicinas del hospital, vendas y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta conseguía que se pudieran dar una ducha caliente y se quitaran de encima toda la suciedad. Tenían mucha suerte.

Cuando terminó con la ducha, Eren se secó con la toalla que Christa le había preparado y se vistió con su ropa, sucia, pero la única de la que podía disponer. Dejó la toalla en el cesto que le indicó Christa y salió por la ventana, cerrándola, y cuidando de no ser descubierto. Por nada en el mundo quería que esa radiante joven enfermera perdiera su puesto de trabajo.

A continuación, sintiendo en su cuerpo la ligereza de la limpieza, bajó de los tejados y se entretuvo observando a la gente que iba y venía. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la zona de mercaderes.

—Me han dicho que han traído un buen pescado— le comentó al carnicero, que ofrecía sus productos en la calle, casi a la intemperie, y que nadie, salvo aquellos con poco presupuesto, compraría por cuestiones de salud.

—Sí, parece que hubo una buena pesca y la traen en los camiones. ¿Ya han llegado?

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Quiere que vaya a hechar un vistazo? Serán sólo cinco peniques.

El carnicero vio entonces las intenciones del muchacho, y advirtió su ropa vieja y sucia, y lo envió a la calle sin saber que, mientras conversaban, a Eren le había dado tiempo de robar dos trozos de chorizo y uno de filete de ternera. Aquella operación había salido especialmente bien. Normalmente no conseguía nada de entre los diez mejores productos de la tienda.

Los llevó a su refugio, dejándolos en la caja de metal que Christa limpiaba todos los días y dejaba a su disposición para que almacenaran la comida. A veces ella añadía un saquito con sal o un par de huevos; algo básico que pudiera cubrir un poco sus necesidades alimenticias, y todos se lo agradecían como si fuera obra de Dios. Aquel día no había nada.

Una vez con los alimentos a buen recaudo, Eren bajó de nuevo de los tejados y se dirigió hacia el mercado. Pronto llegaría el frío, y necesitaba robarle a los mercaderes algo de ropa de abrigo.

Armin había ido otra vez a hablar con Kirschtein para conseguir información de las ratas, y Mikasa estaría tratando de conseguir algún arma que pudieran usar para defenderse. Provablemente no habría suerte. Pero, por los productos conseguidos en el hurto de la carnicería, Eren estaba en un estado de euforia absoluta.

Ésta aumentó cuando vio a un mercader distraído. Sonrió y se acercó disimuladamente al montón de ropa.

—¡Eh, tú!

Fue descubierto por el hijo del mercader, un joven de aspecto oriental que salió corriendo tras él. Eren agarró con fuerza las telas que tenía más cerca, las hizo una bola y se hechó a correr entre la multitud, con la ropa en un lugar seguro entre sus brazos y su tórax. Giró a la derecha en la primera callejuela, consciente de que ahí había dos calles que podía escoger. Sin embargo, el hijo del mercader era rápido y fue testigo de cual tomaba.

Eren continuó corriendo, con una certeza indiscutible: debía deshacerse de algo para tenderle una trampa a ese chico. Mientras esquivaba con sus pies ágiles a los peatones, Eren deshizo la bola de ropa y lanzó unos tejanos a la cabeza de su perseguidor. Consiguió que aflojara el ritmo, pero no se detuvo, pues sabía que el ladrón estaba en posesión aún de dos chaquetas.

Torció a la derecha otra vez y luego a la izquierda, saliendo a una callejuela con poca gente. Eso no era bueno. Pero siguió corriendo. Vio entonces un cubo de la basura en una esquina y, rezando para que el hijo del mercader no lo viera, lanzó ahí la ropa. Después la iría a buscar.

No tuvo suerte; sí lo vio. A Eren no le dio tiempo de volver a cogerlas y arrancó a correr otra vez. El chico parecía darse por satisfecho al conseguir de regreso las prendas. Una persona normal no hubiera recorrido corriendo todo ese trayecto solo para atrapar a un ladronzuelo, pero en eso Eren tuvo muy mala suerte. Se quedaba sin ropa otra vez.

—Últimamente han aprendido a correr, los muy hijos de puta— soltó para si mismo. Mala decisión, por cierto, porque justo en ese momento pasaba por allí una de las ratas más inestables de toda Shiganshina, más conocida como Kitts Verman que, nada más verle, tossió con vehemencia.

—Te has atrevido, insignificante criatura.

Llevaba en su mano un puñal, y en cuanto lo vio, Eren sabía que debía correr a gran velocidad si quería salvar la vida. El psicópata de Verman, sin embargo, no iba a perdonárselo así de fácil. Ya se habían encontrado en anteriores ocasiones, y su relación no era buena en absoluto. Así que se giró a cámara lenta y comenzó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello, que así era.

Deshizo todo el camino, y se cruzó con el hijo del mercader, que estaba tratando de sacar las prendas de la basura. Kitts Verman lo seguía de cerca, para su mala fortuna.

Eren decidió subirse a un tejado. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, con una tubería resistente, se puso a trepar con ferocidad por ella. La rata la zarandeó, en un inútil esfuerzo por provocar su caída, y en cuanto vio que Eren estaba a punto de escapársele trepó también, a un vertiginosa velocidad, para darle alcanze.

Verman y Jaeger mantuvieron una persecución por los tejados de Shiganshina, dando saltos y esquivando chimeneas. En ocasiones, un refugio contruido por vagabundos como él se cruzaba en su camino, pero por fortuna no hubo incidentes que ocasionaran la destrucción de los mismos.

En ese momento llegaron al final de los tejados de corta separación. Venía una calle cuya anchura no era capaz de cruzar de un solo salto. Sin embargo había unas terrazas cubiertas con unos toldos y, en un arrebato por salvar su miserable vida de las manos del psicópata de Verman, Eren saltó.

Aterrizó, como ya esperaba, en una de las carpas de un bar cualquiera. No se rompió; su cuerpo empezó a rodar hasta caer al suelo. Se hizo un daño considerable, pero parecía feliz. Miró hacia arriba, con esperanza.

—¡Maldito seas Eren Jaegar! ¡Algún día voy a matarte!— bramó Kitts, según parecía asustado de dar el salto.— ¡Las ratas vamos a matarte!

Eren retrocedió de espaldas, manteniendo su vista fija en el individuo del tejado. Sonreía satisfecho. Entonces se giró y volvió a correr, sintiendo en su espalda varias miradas clavadas. Un par de ellas, atónitas, dejaron el dinero correspondiente al camarero y se pusieron a seguirlo con disimulo.

Pero todo el disimulo que pudieran tener dos infiltrados de la milicia en un suburbio dónde todos conocían a la perfección las callejuelas y las gentes que las frecuentaban era poco para pasar inadvertidos por Eren. Él, que pronto advirtió de su presencia, justo cuando cruzó una esquina arrancó a correr. Ambos, viéndose descubiertos, lo hicieron también.

—¡No vamos a hacerte daño!— escuchó la voz de uno de ellos. Claro, no sabían que en Shiganshina esas palabras indicaban todo lo contrario. Así que ni se tomó la molestia de girar su cabeza para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Y, cuando menos lo esperaban sus perseguidores, un carruaje los atropelló patéticamente. No conocían la ciudad; Eren conocía cada secreto que pudiera serle de utilidad.

...

—He tenido una mañana un poco ajetreada— informó a Armin cuando entró en el refugio.— No he tenido suerte, lo siento. Pero he conseguido algo de carne.

El rubio dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, prestado, por supuesto, de la biblioteca. Abrió la tapa de la caja metálica y sonrió al comprobar las palabras de su amigo y compañero.

—Jean me ha dicho que las ratas han empezado a volverse más activas desde hace varios días. ¿Sabes de algo que pudiera provocar esta actividad repentina?— Armin volvió a ojear su libro. Eren, desafortunadamente, no sabía leer, tampoco Mikasa, e Ymir tenía dificultades para hacerlo. Así que la fuente más fiable de información era Armin Arlett.

—No, nada. Hoy me he encontrado con Verman. Estaba furioso; me ha perseguido por los tejados.

—¿Kitts? ¿No estaba de viaje a Trost?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que ha vuelto. Además, dos tipos me estuvieron siguiendo cuando me libré de él.

—¿Viste sus caras? ¿Escuchaste sus nombres?

—No...— Eren se mordió las uñas, enfadado consigo mismo.— Pero no eran de por aquí. Eran demasiado delicados, demasiado experimentados. Sus movimientos eran sigilosos y muy serios, de gente que se toma muy a pecho su trabajo. Seguramente eran importantes.

Armin restó en silencio. Eren también. Y entonces la escuchó.

—Es él— dijo Eren, sorprendido. Se levantó del refugio y sacó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las ventanas abiertas del hospital. Armin dejó otra vez el libro a un lado y se levantó también para seguir la mirada de su compañero. En la segunda ventana, apoyado de espaldas a ellos, un hombre alto y de espaldas anchas, rubio, de buen ver, conversaba con unas vendas en su cuello y en su cabeza.

Eren lo reconoció.

—Es él— repitió, dándole otro significado a sus palabras.— Él estaba con el tipo que me apalizó.

—Él es Erwin Smith— sentenció Armin, entre el asombro y el espanto.— ¿Él te perseguía?

Eren asintió.

—No hay duda alguna. Y seguro que su compañero es el que me apalizó en la calle.

—Levi Rivaille.

—Si, bueno, ese— dijo él, en tono despectivo, deseando quitarle importancia al hecho de que había sido completamente vencido.

Tendría que averiguar qué querían aquellos dos de él. A lo mejor tenían algo que ver en el asunto de las ratas o con el rumor que les contó Ymir. Y, de ser así, saberlo era crucial para sobrevivir.


End file.
